Hpnotiq
by KawaiiDemons
Summary: Sesshoumaru is a bartender where Kagome usually frequents on Tuesday nights. Karoke brings them together. One shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the mentioned Inuyasha characters in this story. I'm just using them to do my bidding. I don't own the song "Cherry Lips" by Garbage either, I just like it.

A/N: Careful when reading this, the POV switches back without notice, and the characters talk in their heads too.

Hpnotiq

He's here again. He's always here. He's the bartender. Why wouldn't he be here? I make my way over to the end of the bar where my two friends, Yuka and Eri are waiting for me. It's a little crowded for a Tuesday night, but it's Ladies Night. Plus it's karaoke night too. I sit with my two friends on either side of me and they instantly start to pull me into their conversation. Gossip, actually.

Even though I didn't look up when she came in, I knew she was here. She's always here on Tuesday nights. She and her two friends always sit at the end of the bar and have a few drinks. Through the tiny bits of their conversations that I catch is the only way I can get to know her. Her name is Kagome. I know that much. Whenever Kagome shows up is when they order. They usually call me over, but tonight, I think I'll surprise them and go over to them first.

"Hello Ladies, how are we tonight?"

"We're fine, thanks."

"Hey Shesshoumaru, we didn't even have to call you over today."

It was her friends that answered, not Kagome.

"I figured that once your friend came in, you'd be ready. So now that the lady of the evening has arrived, are we ready to order?"

I turn my eyes to Kagome.

Shesshoumaru had the most beautiful features I've ever seen on a man. His skin was creamy, his hair was silver, reaching all the way pass his rear, his nail were so perfect that I found myself wondering if he got manicures every week, and his voice was so deep that it sent a shiver down my spine whenever he spoke.

His eyes were what attracted both men and women to him though. They were pure gold and slanted as should be. His eyes held so much within them that if he was staring at you and you blinked, you'd miss everything. It's not as if he's ever stared at me though.

I already know what she wants, but I let her tell me anyway. I'd like to hear her liquid diamond voice in my ears as often as possible. She'd order a glass of Hpnotiq, a relatively new drink to this area.

"I'll have an Hpnotiq please."

"Coming right up."

I go to make their drinks; two apple martini's and a glass of Hpnotiq. I glance back over to Kagome who's engrossed in her conversation with her two friends. I hope she sings tonight.

I have the biggest crush on Shesshoumaru, but I don't let it show. A crush should stay simply that; a crush. Besides, he's never gone out of his way to show any interest in me, so why should I set myself up?

Just as I close up my thoughts of him for the night, he brings our drinks over to us. He surprises me when he slides me a note along with my drink. He walks away as if nothing's happened and I discreetly read the note to myself.

'All your drinks are on the house, but let's keep this between me and you.'

I ball up the note and look at him. He's down the bar filling someone's glass with beer from the tap, but he glances my way and throws me a short smile. He goes back to what he was doing and I turn back to my friends.

Kagome is never drunk when she leaves the bar. Her friend with the short black hair on the other hand, always is. That's why the girl rides with the other friend with the longer black hair. It wasn't as long as Kagome's though.

Kagome had raven black hair that fell right at her rear, tanned skin and stormy blue-grey eyes that always shone with happiness. Her voice was, as I mentioned before, like liquid diamonds: pure, smooth, and alluring. That's what attracted me to Kagome before I even saw her. Her voice.

When I overheard Kagome's friends talking about a love interest, I took my time on their side of the bar. I was close enough to hear what they were saying, but far enough away to make it seem I was minding my own business.

"Kagome, what are you going to do about Hojo?"

"What do you mean?"

"She means, aren't you going to accept his offers to take you out?"

I listen intently. I knew I wasn't the only man to notice her. I had competition.

"Um...I don't think so. He's really not my type."

Good for me.

I glance over at Shesshoumaru who's currently cleaning glasses and not paying us any attention at all.

"_What_ _exactly_ _is_ _your type?"_

"I dunno really. I just want someone who doesn't shower me with gifts all the time just because he thinks it'll change my mind about dating him."

I almost snort at the man's ignorance. Can't he see that Kagome was like a delicate flower that needed sunlight as much as she needed rain? She should be treated as an equal to him, not just a woman he finds attractive.

"I want to be treated as Kagome, not just another woman he finds to be cute."

Beautiful, you mean Kagome.

That was odd how she said what I thought, just in different words.

"Kagome, Hojo is the sweetest guy in the world. He's been after you for nearly three years now."

Three years?

"Well he can keep trying, but the answer is still no."

I like that defiant streak in her. She backed down for no one. Good.

"Awl, come on Kagome. Just one date?"

I turn my head away and sip on my drink. I really had been considering going out with Hojo since my first love interest never showed any interest in me, but ever since that note...Hojo would be sitting on the back burner.

"Is there someone else?"

I turn and look at Eri.

"As a matter of fact, yes, there is someone else."

They both scoot closer to her as I keep loading and unloading the dishwasher. Who the hell else could she be interested in?

"Is he cute?"

"Is he tall?"

"Is he rich?!"

I sigh and roll my eyes at her friends, who don't even notice me. Kagome looks off in to space somewhere, seeing an image of this 'other guy'. I'm intrigued. Intrigued to find, kill, and maim him.

"Yes, he's tall, handsome, sweet, funny and..."

"Does he have any money?"

"I really don't know, but I guess so. Besides, I'm not worried about that. He does have a job though."

"A job or a career?"

She rolls her eyes.

"Does it really matter?"

"Well..."

"Where'd you two meet?"

"Oh...a while ago on a Tuesday night."

"Was he here at ladies night?!"

"Yeah."

So lover boy was in my bar one night and had the nerve to capture my Kagome's heart? For this, he shall die.

"So what happened? What did he say?"

"Actually, we haven't spoken much. It's more of a one sided crush than anything else."

"So you're after a guy who doesn't even know you?"

"He knows me...just, not very well is all."

"Maybe we can get the lovely Kagome to sing tonight?"

I thank God for having the DJ save me from my nosey friends. I hop up and gladly accept the offer to sing a song. Flipping through the book, I find a favorite song of mine: 'Cherry Lips: Go Baby Go', by Garbage. As the music starts, I sway with it and look into the crowd. Oh my God, Shesshoumaru was looking right at me!

Kagome gave off this radiant glow that just lured me in and rendered me useless. I found myself staring at her, unable to pull my eyes away. I wanted to hear and see the song she sang.

_She gave you everything she had  
But she was young and dumb  
She had just turned 21  
She didn't care to hang around  
So when the shit came down why she was nowhere to be found  
This life can turn a good girl bad  
She was the sweetest thing that you had ever seen  
  
You're such a delicate boy  
In the hysterical realm  
Of an emotional landslide  
In physical terms _

_With your cherry lips and golden curls  
You could make grown men gasp when you go walking past  
And in your hot pants and high heels  
They could not believe that such a body was for real  
It seemed like rainbows would appear  
Whenever you came near the clouds would disappear  
Because you looked just like a girl  
Your baby blues would flash and suddenly a spell was cast_

I found myself lost in the song and in Shesshoumaru's eyes as I kept singing. I never wanted it to end, but it did. When it was all over, everyone was clapping and whistling for me. I felt a slight blush as I headed back to my seat only to find that Eri and Yuka weren't there.

"They went to the restroom."

I turn and see those golden eyes again. I decide to be bold for once in my life and lean over the bar to whisper in his ear.

"What did you think of my performance Shess?"

Now it's my turn to whisper in her ear.

"I loved it; I thought it was entrancing."

She turns to me smiling and I can't help myself. I lean closer and kiss her on the lips. It wasn't a deep kiss, just a soft quick one. I back up and return the smile she's already giving me.

"What's say we catch a late movie tonight Kagome?"

"Sure. When?"

"Right now."

"But the bartender can't just leave..."

"I own this bar, watch me."

I turn to one of my closest employees.

"Watch the place for the rest of the night and lock up. I'm leaving."

"Sure thing boss."

I come around the bar and take her hand in mine.

"Shall we?"

"Yes we shall."

"And then what happened Papa?! What happened at the movies?!"

I look down at my children with my eyebrow raised.

"What do you think happened Rin?"

"I don't know! Did you and mama get married finally?!"

"A duh Rin! Why else would she be our mama?!"

"So what Souta!"

I watch as the two of my children, Rin 4; Souta 6, wrestle in front of me. Kagome comes and sits next to me and I wrap my arms around her.

"And you're just going to let them fight?"

He shrugs behind me.

"Why not?"

I sigh and relax into his chest.


End file.
